unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell
The Hell '''is a place where evil people wind up. It is the opposite of Heaven. Hell is under control of The Devil who loves to PWN N00bs. The Hell was supposed to the worst place ever, but then along came SPARTANS!!! They ordered The Devil to built a restaurant and later dined in it. After this, many more entertainments were made, and it is now were the evil go to enjoy themselves, and the worst place ever became New York. Hell is also the place where Teletubby Land was rumoured to have been built and founded. It is also the darkest, creepiest, and most twisted place ever. Circles of Hell Instead of states, Hell is divided into 9 circles, for diffrent sins. The circles are as follows: Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, and Treachery. Circle 1 - Limbo Limbo is technically the first circle of hell, and is basically a giant meadow surrounded by a castle wall. There is nothing deadly here, just emos, filled with sorrow from separation from God, and good pagans and little kids. It is almost completely silent, except for the crying of babies and the talk of regular people. There is a tower located there, which leads to the River Acheron, which leads into the second circle of hell. This is where N00bs go when they get pwned. Famous people who visited here were Nostradamus, Monkey D. Luffy, and Samuel Westing. Circle 2 - Lust This circle is for people who like to do naughty things. It is one of the darkest circles of hell, but also the smallest, and has a giant windstorm, which the devil uses to pwn N00bs sometimes. Famous people who visited here are Hajime Kunihiro, Edward Cullen, and Katz. Circle 3 - Gluttony This circle is for people who love to eat. It is really muddy and swampy, and has a goverment of fat guys and a giant dog named Cerberus. Famous people to visit here are Bowser, Homer Simpson, Snorlax, Wimpy, and Sailor Moon. One Bulborb was sent there for eating at Burger King, but Ronald McDonald killed him. Circle 4 - Greed The fourth circle of hell, for people who like money. The people here get to slam into each other with giant boulders, and bathe in a pool of gold. Plutus holds the key to the next circle of hell. Famous people to visit here are Rip Torn,Stingy, Mr. Krabs, and Ron. The Golden Weeping Angel’s mansion is located somewhere here. Circle 5 - Anger This circle is for people who are angry and lazy. Lazy people bathe can in the River Styx, and angry people get to fight here. Teletubby Land is said to have been created here. Famous people to visit here are Robbie Rotten, Alec Baldwin, Vegeta, Ren Hoek, Roronoa Zoro, King fire slime, and Jun Inoue. Circle 6 - Heresy The largest circle of hell, it is also the hottest, at a minimum temperature of 155 degrees. It is the circle which houses the City of Dis, a city filled with burning coffins. Koromo Ryuumonbuchi was born here. Famous people to visit here are John Petrucci, Ronald McDonald, and Invader Zim. Circle 7 - Violence The 7th circle of hell, it is divided into 3 sections - violence towards others, violence towards oneself, and violence towards God. The first division has the river Phlegethon, a river of blood with a Centaur. The second division is where people can turn into trees and has Harpies. The third division has a desert. Famous people to visit here are Toka Ryuumonbuchi, Adolf Hitler, George W. Bush, Osama Bin Laden, Vendetta Williams, Attila The Hun, and MANY frontmans of various black metal bands, including Varg Vikernes and Attila Csihar. Gezol lives here, in a house deep within the suicide woods. Circle 8 - Fraud This circle is for people who like to do fraudulent things. It is one huge spiral spiraling downwards, and is divided into 10 sections. Famous people to visit here are Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob Squarepants, Creed, Tomoki Sawamura, Hisa Takei, and Jack Thompson. There's a section literally full of shit and not the bull kind. If you were a flatterer a lot in life you stay in that section for a long time. Circle 9 - Treachery This is the ninth and most evil circle of Hell. It is covered in snow and fire at the same time, and people get to throw each other into the flaming ice-water. Almost everybody who visits this place is pure evil. This is also where people go when they defy Chuck Norris, as would have to be either fearless or stupid, or maybe both. Famous people to visit here are Peter Griffin, Stu Pickles, Tommy Pickles , Crocodile, and Patrick Star. Bendy is trapped here. Circle 9.5 - Teletubby Land Teletubby Land is rumored to exist between the 9th and 10th circles of Hell. However, this cannot be completely confirmed as it is very hard to get down there with all the evil stuff guarding it unless, of course, you are the Teletubbies. Circle 10 - Equestria '''Equestria is the tenth ring of hell. Every footstep is swarmed with a treacherous monster called a Pony. It resembles earth itself, but all of the humans have died. When you hear stuff about harmony, there is no harmony. They're talking about pony/leech hybrids sucking onto your skin and turning into one of them... Ponies are demonic creatures made to torture the souls of teenage boys and young men and make them Bronies. They have tons of offensive fanart that appears every time you search stuff that doesn't have to do with My Little Pony such as "Donkeys" or "Penguins" or "Narwhals" or "Pointy Purple Princess". The same thing happens in Mobius. Circle 11 - Heaven Heaven is the last circle of hell. It is somehow also above hell. Also, (wait for it) it is its own dimension. TAKE THAT, LOGIC! Circle 11.5 - The TARDIS' landing spot This is rumored to exist between the 10th and 11th circles of Hell this is the located parking space where Jodie Whittaker's TARDIS crashed and she tried to survive but miserably choked and nearly looked like she was about to combust (Whilst for doctor who fans that is regeneration.) Category:Places Category:Evil Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Areas in Hell Category:Losers Category:Dimensions Category:Places few people have escaped Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Places Taken Over By Ponies